Telling Lily Goodbye
by LyingUnder-BlueMoons
Summary: The title says it all ... reviews welcome. The song is one by Jessica Andrews, Never Be Forgotten off her CD Now.
1. Chapter One

The feel in the air was morbid as the three best friends gathered around Lily Randall's coffin. Her body was so strange, looking so warm and alive, but really so cold. They just couldn't believe that this wake was the effect of some quick accident, that their best friend had been taken from them so quickly. Tears falling like so many raindrops, two of them backed away, leaving the one who had loved her most to mourn alone.

Travis's POV

You're gone. For the entire four days between when your mom "broke the news" and today, the wake, I refused to admit it. But seeing you today, seeing you laying there in a coffin ... that's when it really hit me.

_I can't hold your hand_

_Or look into your eyes_

_And when I talk to you_

_It just echoes in my mind._

It's just so hard to believe that's it. After the funeral tomorrow, I'll never see you again. Never kiss you, never hold you, never hear you speak my name ... because you're gone. Just an accident, that's what they've been saying. Just some idiot, some drunk who sped through a red light and killed you. Well, now because of his "accident," I'll never get to marry the woman I love, the only woman I could ever love. The woman I lov_ed_. You'd be ashamed of me Lil, of the way I reacted. I completely lost that old Travis that you loved, the cool, calm and collected one. I turned into some sort of ... animal. Lets put it this way ... I punched a wall. Hard. I didn't know knuckles contained as much blood as I lost. God, I miss you.

_You will never be forgotten_

_A million days could pass us by_

_But what is time but just a dream?_


	2. Chapter Two

Robbie's POV

You're not the only one who died Wednesday, Lily. I just wanted you to know that. You took Travis and Ray with you, or at least parts of them. They've been walking around like zombies for the past four days, not eating, barely sleeping. Travis keeps talking about you as if you're still here, and Ray ... well, ray seems most shocked at the fact that the world is still turning.

Don't get me wrong, now. I miss you more than I-don't-even-know what. But I'd be a liar if I didn't say it was Travis that misses you most, or at least that's how it seems. He just keeps looking at you, Lil, and touching your hands. I haven't tried to talk to him much yet, mainly because I don't know what to say. I don't think there's anything I _can_ say. I loved you, Lil, but not in the same way. So I guess he's just gotta do this by himself. But wow, it's hard watching him. I think what's helping me most is that you didn't suffer. And you're always safe now. Always right above us.

_But if hearts are made of dust_

_And if we fell from stars_

_Then I look up tonight and know just where you are_

Ray's POV

This isn't real. Any minute now, you're going to op out from behind on of these ugly, oversized flower arrangements and yell, "gotcha!" Then I'm gonna hit you, then hug you. But you're not, are you? You're dead. Robbie keeps looking at me ... he's worried about me, I guess. I'm kinda worried about me too, actually. He thinks I'm in denial, which I guess I am, a little bit. Looking at us from the outside, it's almost humorous, how differently we're coping with this. Travis is a completely changed man now. He's gone from being that almost annoyingly calm Buddha-boy that you knew and loved to and all-out, I-hate-everything kinda guy. And who can blame him? Ever since Bridget broke up with him, you've been his whole world. Lucky man.

Robbie, however, has taken over Travis's old job of being The Great Comforter. He's patting everyone's backs, giving anyone in need the "she's not suffering anymore" speech. I know you aren't, but I've got this weird feeling people would rather be left alone with their hurt than comforted right now. Sure, it's easy for him to say you're in a better place now; he wasn't in love with you. Isn't still in love with you.

And as for me ... well, I've sunk into the deep, raging waters of denial. That was a joke, Lil. Deep waters, Da Nile, get it? Sorry, but it's impossible to laugh with you gone. Actually, it's impossible to do _anything_ with you gone. I just can't comprehend how the earth's still turning without you in it. Maybe that's 'cause you are my world ... _were_ my world.

_And the world just keeps on going_

_It has no way of knowing_

_That you're gone_

_You will never be forgotten ..._


End file.
